The Art of Giving Hope
by animeloveramy
Summary: America travels back in time to just after the last battle of the revolution. There he finds a certain British blonde, still curled up in the rain. US/UK Yaoi. Oneshot


**Title: The Art of Giving Hope**

**Rating: K+**

**Beta: AnimeAiedail**

**Warnings: Yaoi…. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Hetalia characters or anything from Hetalia.**

**Summary: America travels back in time to just after the last battle of the revolution. There he finds a certain British blonde, still curled up in the rain. US/UK Yaoi **

**oxo…oxo**

America blinked slowly; light bright behind his lids as he struggled to open his eyes. Blinking twice more, he gasped as the world came back to him in a rush, his head spinning as he got a hold of his surroundings.

It was raining, a familiar rain, as he stood in the middle of a large, war torn field. Looking around, he could see that the war that had raged was now over. It brought sadness to his eyes.

He knew this field.

Taking a step forwards, his bomber jacket providing much needed warmth as he made his way over to where he knew the last stand off had been held. He had been much younger then, and so had England. They had been so naive, both fighting each other in order to reach the same goals. America had wanted his independence in order to make England proud so that, one day, the nation might end up seeing him in the way that he wanted. England himself had been fighting to keep America close as, if only subconsciously, he had already felt the stirrings of love for the boy he had brought up.

America sighed. It didn't take long for him to get where he was heading…and he gasped when he saw the familiar body that was curled up on its side in the mud. He sped up, making his way quickly towards the body. Kneeling down next to him, America let one of his large hands rest on the man's shoulder.

It was England.

America was surprised. He hadn't realised that the man he now called his lover had stayed out here for so long and he frowned. The man would catch a cold if he remained here but, if he was back in the past like he assumed he was, then he couldn't just carry him back to his house. He was too recognisable.

Sighing, he shook the muddied blonde below him, flinching slightly when the man let out a little whimper in pain.

"Come on England," he murmured softly, watching as the man stirred still further. "Time to get up. You'll catch a cold out here."

Two tear encrusted emerald eyes opened blearily, the hurt that resided in them causing America to flinch again.

"America?" the man on the ground asked in disbelief, eyes widening as he sat up; very much more awake. America smiled slightly.

"Yeah."

"What," England licked his lips before wincing as he got a mouth full of mud. "What are you doing here? I thought you would be off celebrating by now."

America looked at him sadly. "In your time I probably am," He admitted, chuckling slightly at the confusion that appeared in the other's eyes. Then England looked at him, studying him from his head to his toes.

"You look….older," he said hesitantly, causing America to nod.

"I am the me from the future," he told his old mentor with a large grin. "The United States of America!"

Pain flashed through England's eyes and he looked away for a second before looking back. "How did you get here?"

America shrugged. "Not a clue."

England huffed slightly, causing the American to laugh loudly. Then there was silence as the taller blonde just looked down at his lover's younger counterpart.

"Why are you here? Do you just want to taunt me?" England asked bitterly, breaking the silence. America blinked in surprise.

"No way dude! Why would I wanna do that?" he asked in complete confusion. England glared at him.

"Because you obviously don't care about me! Why else would you want to leave me so badly?"

America smiled slightly, looking at the Brit with soft eyes. "I didn't want my independence so that I could leave you England," he said softly, causing the elder nation to blink ridiculously, eyes wide in surprise.

"Then why did you leave?" he whispered the question. America's smile became slightly strained.

"That's something you're going to figure out on your own," he replied before getting to his feet and offering a hand to England. "But right now I think it's about time you got out of the rain before you catch a cold."

England stared at the hand for a long moment before looking up into the American's twinkling eyes. Then, emotionlessly and without taking his eyes from America's, he placed his hand in the taller blonde's larger ones.

America grinned widely before heaving the smaller man up, England's eyes going wide as he was easily pulled off the ground, landing on the chest of the man who had clasped his hand. They widened still further as a pair of muscular arms wrapped around him, enveloping him in a warmth that made him realise how cold he was.

His face flushed, and he stuttered in protest as America hugged him tightly. But the taller man said nothing, burying his nose in the British man's hair and breathing deeply.

The smell of mud and rain was overpowering, but underneath it there was the sweet scent of Earl Grey and the soft pine smell he always associated with England. _His_ England. America smiled, savouring the moment as England just stood limply in his arms.

"It will be alright Iggy," he whispered into the blonde's ear. "Everything will be alright. Trust me."

"How can I trust you?" England whispered back, too taken in by America's words and actions to protest the nickname. America sighed slightly, his warm breath tickling England's ears, before a light smile came to his face and he pulled back to look the man in the eyes.

"Because I'm the hero! And you can always trust a hero!"

His smile widened as England smiled, a tiny smile but it was there, his face practically radiating with happiness as he looked down at the face of the one who would become his lover.

Then England's face turned to fearful shock at the mood was lost.

"America!" he gasped. "Your hands!"

The American frowned and looked down at his hands, his eyes widening as he took in the quickly disappearing ends of his fingers.

"What's going on?" he asked uncertainly.

England frowned slightly; peering at the younger's hands thoughtfully. "I think your going back to your own time."

America blinked. Now? This soon? But he'd only just gotten here! There was so much more he had wanted to do, wanted to say…

"But-" he started, but England shushed him.

"You ought not tell me more than you already have. If you are from the future then it wouldn't do me good to tell me more than I should know." The Brit said, looking more like his England than he had all this time. It made America smile and he nodded enthusiastically.

"Alright then. But you really do need to get yourself out of the rain," he teased, winking at England who blushed slightly.

"Of course," he spluttered back, looking away in embarrassment. America laughed slightly before calming down and looking at the blonde before him. "Take care Iggy," he said softy, causing England to look up at him with wide eyes. America smiled sadly before closing his eyes as his vision turned black.

…..

"America? Oi, America? Hey!"

The hiss startled America out of his sleep and he flinched awake, looking around him with wide eyes. He was in the meeting room; the long circular table empty now except for a couple of stragglers he couldn't be bothered to recognise in his sleep filled state.

"America!" the hiss came again, making him jump and whip round to where the very familiar voice had come from.

The American was greeted with green eyes, big brushy eyebrows and sandy blonde hair. The man was standing there with a frown on his face, his arms crossed over his chest. America blinked slightly, taking in the sight of his lover standing in front of him before grinning widely and pulling him in for a tight hug.

"Iggy!" he yelled loudly, causing the British man to splutter slightly and turn a deep shade of red.

"Get off me you git! What's gotten you in such a clingy mood?"

America pulled back with a brilliant smile that made the elder man weak at the knees.

"I went back in time and talked to you after that last battle in the revolutionary war. You were so cute back then!"

England raised an eyebrow. "You probably had a dream. Besides, I haven't changed."

America shook his head childishly. "It was real! And I meant more in the way you spoke and stuff. Never quite realised how awesome your accent was back then!"

England huffed slightly and looked away, flushing. "It was a dream America. I don't remember you coming to see me at all."

America's face fell. "You don't?"

England shook his head, causing the American to look down sadly.

"Oh," he replied quietly. "I thought I'd helped you out some."

England looked at him before sighing. "Well, there was that fever enhanced vision I've always had about you getting me out of the rain, but I've never thought that as more than what it was; a fever enhanced vision."

But it was enough for America. "That was me! It was, it was, it was!" he cried out loudly before kissing his lover briefly on the lips. England smiled.

"Alright love, come on. I'm hungry and we are not getting McDonalds."

America pouted. "Why not?" he wined, causing the Brit to roll his eyes.

"Because the 'food', if you can even call it that, is full of grease and fat and disgusting stuff. No, we are going somewhere decent."

"But Iggy-"

"No America."

The American huffed, causing England to chuckle before weaving his fingers into the taller man's, leading him out of the meeting room and into the hallway.

He remembered America's visit clearly, though he _had_ had a fever at the time. The American's words had been what had allowed him to move on. They had given him reason to hope again.

And he would be forever grateful to the man.

But it was just too embarrassing to admit to, so he stayed quiet. It was enough to be with America now. He had let go of the past and was looking forwards to the future, one he hoped very much would continue to have America in it.

And as they walked through the roads of Berlin, he found that really was his dearest wish after all.

**oxo…oxo**

**Dear readers,**

**ONE SHOT! Dunno where this came from. It just kind of occurred to me that there's a lot of pictures showing this kind of thing, but no (that I have found) FanFiction. So I wrote some. I hope you like the way that I've done this, and I just want to say to everyone reading the Pirates parody I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN ABOUT IT! I was just a little distracted. I'm hoping to get a longer one out for valentines too…along with some more of Stars are Magical. So yeah, I've got half term holidays to write in, so it should be fine! Cheers for reading guys, and I look forwards to a review! Please? **

**Animeloveramy**

**Ps. I don't really like that ending**

'**I am the me from the future' please guys review and agree with me that that should be 'I AM your father' XD**

**AnimeAiedail**


End file.
